


Nothing Left to Say

by unholyseraphs (oncharredwings)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncharredwings/pseuds/unholyseraphs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Apocalypse is upon us and only Castiel can save the world from Lucifer's wrath. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Left to Say

_I will watch over you._

That had been the promise that he had made to Dean all of those years ago. But he had done a poor job of it as he remembered all of the trouble Dean Winchester had found himself in. Demons, leviathans, monsters, and angels; they had all come for Dean and he had not been there to help him. But today, he would redeem himself because over the years, their love had grown. While it remained unrequited, he knew, that in his heart, Dean did love him too.  


The world was screaming and fire was raining down from the sky. Castiel looked up above and watched as the clouds turned black, threatening a great storm of apocalyptic proportions. Which was appropriate, as this _was_ the Apocalypse. The blade in his hand gleamed, as did his eyes, a great power stirring within him. He knew that this was the hour, and he had to redeem himself. He had to save Dean. The ground began to quake and there on the field, his host in ragged pieces, stood Lucifer. Castiel could see that his breathing was ragged and perhaps he was dying but he could not be sure. Michael had not appeared and Castiel feared the worst. Had Michael been defeated? Most likely, yes since Lucifer seemed to be the only one back on Earth.  


It would be him; he would have to fight Lucifer. If he were lucky, Michael would have weakened him, and not just his host. He drowned out the screaming of the dying and wailing of demons as they were exorcised or killed. His only target was Lucifer and he would end this. Not for Heaven, not for anything that was _supposed_ to happen but for Dean. He wanted Dean to know that he did love him and that he would sacrifice himself and even the world if that meant keeping Dean alive. He was prepared to charge him when his heart almost stopped. The breath in his lungs seemed to freeze and he almost choked. There was Dean, fighting Lucifer. He could hear him yelling and cursing and threatening to send him back to Hell.  


He knew that Dean would go down kicking and screaming but he did not want it to end like this. But he could not will his feet to move, not until Lucifer rammed what looked like a sword into Dean’s flesh. Blood spilled to the ground, coloring it a lovely crimson. An ugly wound on the earth and there was a cold smile on Lucifer’s face. Dean began to collapse and Castiel was there, catching him. “Dean,” he said, his voice full of anger and hurt. “Dean!” He was about to begin the process of healing Dean when something hit the side of his head. He cried out, falling back, losing the angelic blade in the frenzy.  


“You’re a fool Castiel, you always have been. Too soft, too _weak_ to be a true angel. He made you weak, and he is going to cost you your life.” Lucifer stood over him, a blade in his hand, smiling cruelly. “You are going to die Castiel, because you were in _love_.” He spat out the word like it was a poison. But Castiel was smiling a little and Lucifer frowned. “You are happy to go to death? Without your precious Winchesters?!”  


“I am not going to death Lucifer, you are.” The blade that had been in his hand pierced through Lucifer’s chest and he gasped, stunned. Sam stood behind him, giving it a twist. Castiel stood slowly, staring at Lucifer coldly. “Good-bye brother.” Lucifer was falling apart but Castiel ignored that whole ordeal, turning and collapsing next to Dean instead. 

“Dean,” he whispered, cupping his face. “DEAN!” He shook him; trying to wake him, to keep him in the land of the living.  


His body was cold and his eyes were no longer focused. He was not sure how much he actually believed in God anymore but he was still praying nonetheless. After all that Sam and Dean had been through, Dean did not deserve to die, not like this. “It should have been me!” He yelled at the sky. “I should have died! Let me take his place!” His hands began to glow and the wound on Dean’s body was healed but he did not know if that was enough to save him. “Please.” A solitary tear slid from his eye and he could not explain it. Angels did not cry but here was, crying over a human whom he had fallen in love with.  


His hand found Dean’s and he held it, pressing it to his lips. There was a rumble above his head and the rain began to fall. The angels wept for his sorrow and for the loss of the wonderful man that was Dean Winchester. “I will watch over you,” he whispered, slowly standing again. He would deliver Dean’s body to the proper place but for now, he had to assess the damage that had been wrecked on the earth. He turned, giving Sam a empathetic look and he began walking away, trying to forget Dean but he could not. He had loved him and that love would never die.  


He would not forget Dean and he would not let the world forget him either. Dean would remain in all of the hearts that loved him and he would remind his brethren of who had killed Lucifer. Not the Holy Host but the Winchesters. Sacrificing their lives for the world, as always.  


“Cas!”  


He paused, slowly turning. Sam was holding up a wrecked but very alive Dean. The rain was still coming down and the world still wept but that did not matter. He wanted to run to him but there was this odd feeling in his chest. _You wanted to be in his place, Castiel._ The words slipped through his mind and he smiled, feeling the sentiment of the life he had had with the Winchesters. He smiled more and looked up at the sky. It was time. “Good-bye Dean,” he whispered before there was nothing left to say.


End file.
